


Woolgathering

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter confesses to Tony, Peter is daydreaming about Tony, Pre-Relationship, Tony wants to woo Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter podía estar en cual parte del completo como cualquier Vengador, con la diferencia que incluso varios de sus más viejos amigos no tenían permiso a las puertas de su habitación.





	Woolgathering

21\. Thinking

_ Woolgathering _

Pete. _Pete_. **Peter**. 

Peter se giró en la cocina al escuchar cómo May le llamaba. 

—Si, May? —La mujer arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo y se inclinó sobre el sofá para verle mejor. 

—Estás bien? —Peter asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, como si estuviese intentando esconderla y dicha expresión solo encendió sus alarmas. —Te he estado llamando desde hace rato. —Peter se disculpó silencioso con un movimiento de sus manos. —En qué estás pensando? —Él balbuceó inteligible al tiempo que huía a su habitación. May le dejó escapar, más le hizo saber que la conversación no estaba olvidada, la retomarían luego. 

Peter cerró la puerta tras su espalda y escondió el rostro entre sus manos aunque no hubiese nadie que le viese. 

Peter estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Su mente estaba lleno de recuerdos y memorias. 

Peter pensaba en Tony. 

El Señor Stark le había escuchado con mirada penetrante en lo que él —a borde de las lágrimas en ansiedad— le confesaba entre balbuceos y murmullos asustados lo que escondía su corazón. 

Peter no esperaba nada. Es decir, más allá de no ser dejado en el olvido, Peter no tenía ningún tipo de aspiraciones a una respuesta por parte del magnate; él solo quería aliviar el peso en su pecho y quizás darle descanso a sus nervios que reaccionaban ante las acciones mas mínimas por parte del científico. El señor Stark posaba siquiera la mano en su hombro y a Peter le temblaban las rodillas. 

Peter se armó de valor y todavía con las mejillas llenas de vida y color, alzó la mirada para encontrar a Tony y decirle casi con pena lo mucho que le quería. 

Lo que él jamás imaginó fue que el señor Starkno solo le escuchase sino que ademas, tuviese algo que decir. 

Abrumado de afecto se sintió al reconocer el toque de los labios del señor Stark sobre su frente, la sorpresa ante la habilidad de alcanzarle con las manos y la calidez de su abrazo. 

—Señor Stark —Tony rió entre dientes y negó despacio, inclinándose para poder susurrar en su oído. 

—No, cariño. —Tony le atrajo a sí y sonrió por encima de su cabello. —Tony. —Estando tan cerca, Tony pudo reconocer el escalofrío que subió por la espalda del más pequeño. Tony entendía la importancia de lo que le pedía, era casi tan importante como verse rodeado de su presencia, compartir espacio en su laboratorio y darle rienda suelta a los protocolos permisivos de Friday: Peter podía estar en cual parte del completo como cualquier Vengador, con la diferencia que incluso varios de sus más viejos amigos no tenían permiso a las puertas de su habitación. 

Y Peter se había ganado ese derecho luego de amenazar a Friday con romperla con sus propias manos si él no llegaba a Tony, después de escucharle cuando iba de camino a la cocina. El silencio abrumador le dejó reconocer lo desigual y acelerado de la respiración de Tony, junto al ritmo desigual de su corazón. 

Algo le sucedía a Tony y él no iba a dejarle solo. 

Peter salió de su ensueño al reconocer el toque cuidadoso de Tony a nivel de su mano y él soltó una risita contento. 

—_Tony. _


End file.
